Busted
by RedCyanide
Summary: Ash has secretly dated Paul for months, until, one day, they got caught together. What will Ash do?...Paul/Ash-Comashipping
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**--**

A loud moan escaped Paul's throat, excitement pulsing through every fiber of his tensed body. He was getting more and more sweaty as Ash's little lips were working at his neck, licking, biting and kissing his pale skin.

"Ash, enough!" he purred, voice hoarse with lust. The younger boy feigned that he hasn't heard him, keeping his lips glued to his neck. His soft, shameless tongue ran along the curve of his neck, leaving a wet trail of saliva.

"I said enough, Ash!" Paul barked at him, pushing of slightly away from him. The younger boy stumbled backwards, a disappointing look appearing on his cute face. "Why?" he pouted. Paul stretched his arm and ran a hand through his raven hair.

"I've got to go training." Paul answered. "Maybe I'll see you later." Ash nodded, pressing his lips against Paul's cheek in a light, tender kiss.

"Bye, Paul! I love you!"

"Yeah, as you say…" Paul winked before turning to leave.

Ash smiled. Paul was his little, best kept secret. He has been dating him for months, without his friends knowing. He wasn't sure what their reaction would be, but he knew it wasn't going to be somewhat...positive, and he wasn't ready to find out. He wasn't ready to share this secret with his friends, irrespective of how close they were.

Paul was astonishing Ash; he was always full of surprises. He was like a forbidden fruit, and he wanted to taste more of it. Ash always knew it was something good, caring and sensitive beneath the shell of his arrogant, selfish attitude and he was happy that he was able to see a part of Paul that nobody have ever seen. He was feeling special; he had been the one to make him open up his soul, he had been the one to put a smile on his frozen face. Him, not somebody else, and he was quite proud of that.

Ash watched his own shadow stretching as the sun was sinking slowly beneath the horizon line, getting a charming crimson glow. _'I better go, before Dawn and Brock get suspicious.' _

--

**A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, so I decided to continue this. Here's the first chapter:**

**--**

"Pachirisu, use Discharge!"

"Quick, Chimchar, Flamethrower!"

The thunderbolts and the fire collided in the air, sending blue and red sparks flying everywhere. Both of the attacks faded when they failed to destroy each other. Chimchar landed in front of Ash, looking at him with his big eyes.

"Chimchar!" Ash caressed the top of his head. "Don't worry, Chimchar, you did well." he smiled encouragingly to the Pokemon that once belonged to Paul. Dawn approached him, carrying Pachirisu in her arms.

"Hey, Ash!" she said. "Mind if we end the training now? I'm really tired and so is Pachirisu."

"Chipa, chipa!" the little squirrel-like Pokemon substantiated.

"It's okay, Dawn." Ash said. "Anyways, I was going to ask Brock if he can make something to eat." Dawn put up a smile.

"You'll never change, Ash."

Ash made his way back to their camp, with Chimchar following him closely.

"Pikachu!" Ash's beloved Pokemon and friend screeched, jumping in his arms.

"Oh, hello Pikachu!" he said, off colors. "Brock, can you make me something to eat, please. I'm starving." the former gym leader nodded as Ash let himself fall on a chair. "Pika?" said Pikachu, looking anxiously at his trainer and best friend. He knew something wasn't right, he could feel that.

"I'm fine, Pikachu." Ash calmed him, his eyes falling on Chimchar. Chimchar was always reminding him of Paul. He was missing him so much that it was almost hurting him physically. Sometimes he was wondering if Paul was missing him too, or he was too busy with his training and he forgot about him. Sometimes he was wondering if Paul really loves him. He had never told him that he loves him, even though Ash was telling him almost every time they met, when they were alone, of course. Ash was sure he wouldn't cope if Paul didn't actually love him, only playing around with his feelings.

"Here's your soup, Ash." Brock said, putting a bowl filled with soup in front of Ash. He attacked the food, making Brock sweat-drop. If there was a thing about Ash that will never change, that thing was his appetite.

--

In the forest, not far from Ash's camp, Paul was lighting a fire. He had finally found a nice place to sleep this night. While he was unpacking his sleeping bag, he heard a feminine voice.

"Come on, Pachirisu, return!" Paul stood up, looking in the direction where the voice came from. He recognized the blue hair and the short skirt. It was one of Ash's friends, Bawn, or whatever her name was. He was actually happy to see her. That meant Ash was there.

Paul smiled. This was going to be such an interesting night.

--

**Sorry if it's short, the next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: There's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**--**

Lying on his back in his sleeping bag, Ash was staring at the thick fabric of the tent he was sharing with his friends. He couldn't sleep. Thoughts and presentiments were spinning inside his head, hunting away his slumber. He needed some fresh air to clear his head. It wouldn't be so bad if he would get out the tent for a while. Quietly, trying not to wake Dawn, Brock or Pikachu, he slipped out of his sleeping bag. He stepped over the sleeping form of Pikachu and pulled down the zipper that was closing the entrance of the tent.

The air was chilly, filled with the pleasant resin smell of the fir trees. Ash breathed in and out, filling his lungs. It was a pleasurable way to clear your head. The wind was blowing gently in Ash's face. He sat down on the grass, looking at the moon slipping beneath the fluffy clouds. It was so beautiful!

"I see you can't sleep." said a voice out of the blue, making Ash startle and jump on his feet. He relaxed when he saw who it was, his face lightening immediately.

"Paul!" he whispered, his voice filled with excitement. He didn't expect him to show up, but he was very happy to see him. "What are you doing here?" he whispered, glancing to the entrance of the tent. Brock, Dawn or any of their Pokemon could wake up and see them. Paul should be thankful that Ash was out at that moment.

Ash embraced Paul tightly, burying his face in his velvet, purple hair. It felt like it have been an eternity since he last hugged him. He almost forgot how it felt like. He almost forgot the sweet smell of his hair tickling his nostrils. Paul's arms tightened around his slim waist, pulling him closer to his body. Ash moaned against his neck, making him smirk. "Let's go in the forest, somewhere we can't be disturbed." he whispered in Ash's ear sending shivers of excitement down his spine. Normally, he wouldn't agree going in a forest in the night, but Paul was giving him a feeling of safety. In fact, he was just too excited to think about safety right now.

Ash walked behind Paul in the depths of the forest. He was about to ask Paul where they were going exactly when he turned around suddenly. A smile spread across Paul's lips when he cupped Ash's cheek. "I missed you." Ash smiled. That was what he wanted to hear from him. He closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of his lips being pressed against his ones. Their taste hasn't change; they still tasted like honey. It reminded him of the honeyed tea that his mother was making him every morning when he was home, in Pellet Town. His back hit something hard - a tree – as Paul deepened in the kiss, their tongues dancing together. When he broke the kiss, Ash unzipped Paul's jacket, but stopped, his head snapping to his side. He could swear he had heard a rustle coming from a bush. Paul frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Ash said. "I though I heard…" he stopped suddenly. It was a growl. A growl that was freezing your marrow in your bones. Hundreds of red, glowing eyes were burning among the leaves of the bushes. Ash watched terrified how a grey muzzle appears from behind the nearest bush, then a head and then the whole slender body of a Mightyena. One by one, slipping between the leaves, the pack of Mightyena surrounded them, watching them with hungry eyes. Ash's brain was frozen. He didn't know what to do, or if there was something to do. He was just watching the Mightyenas approaching them. They were going to die.

Behind him, Paul was trying hard to keep himself calm. He must not lose control; he had to find a way to escape. He gripped the single Pokeball he brought with him.

"Go, Honchkrow!" the big, dark green bird flew out of the Pokeball. One of the wolf Pokemons raised its grey head, watching the bird. It strained its muscles, ready to jump.

"Honchkrow, use Night Slash." many grey head turned towards Honchkrow when its wing began to glow, striking the Mightyena across its face. It flew backwards, knocking another two out of its way and slamming into a tree.

"Watch out!" Paul screamed at Ash, snapping him out of his trance. A Mightyena jumped towards him, its strong chaps closing with a dump sound at two centimeters away from his gloved hand. Another one bit the air furiously exactly where Paul's leg was five seconds ago.

"Dark Pulse, Honchkrow!" Paul shouted towards his Pokemon, grabbing Ash's collar, pulling him away from the pack's hungry mouths. Behind them, two Mightyenas hit the nearest tree, making it shake, leaves falling above them. Honchkrow was doing his job, but it was not enough. They couldn't be stopped so easily. Paul pushed Ash towards the single way to escape that hell: a gape into the circle of Mightyena, exactly were Honchkrow was. The Aerial Ace knocked out another two wild beats.

"Come on, run." Paul rushed Ash, looking backwards. He caught a glimpse of Honchkrow collapsing on the ground with a scream and the nearest Mightyena gathering energy for a Shadow Ball.

"Oh no!" leaping aside, he fell on his stomach on the ground. The Shadow Ball hit an oak tree, splitting it in two. It collapsed across the path with a deafening sound.

"Paul!" Ash's voice could be heard behind the tree. Paul couldn't believe he was still there.

"Run, idiot!" Paul screamed, picking Honchkrow and tailing off after Ash, swarming up the tree.

Ash could feel his legs getting sore as he was running. He didn't know where they were going, but it didn't really matter now. All he wanted was to get rid of the Mightyenas. They were following them for sure; they could hear their howls in the distance.

They were running for six minutes incessantly when Ash's legs suddenly gave up. He stopped, resulting Paul almost bumping into him.

"What the hell?" he screamed. "You can't stop now, they'll come."

"I'm too tired!" Ash cried out. "I can't…" a howl erupted dangerously close to the place they were.

"Move!" Paul pushed him brutally, motivating him to run. The howls were very close, but now they seemed to come from the foliage in front of them. Ash stopped again, catching Paul's elbow to keep him from taking any steps towards the foliage. Paul turned around sharply.

"What now?" he asked furiously, looking at Ash's petrified face. An expression of pure horror was printed on his face and he seemed to look at something behind Paul.

"Speak, dammit!" Paul barked at him, beginning to get worried. Ash didn't say anything; he wasn't able to. Instead, he pointed at something that was in the foliage, behind Paul. Paul turned around and felt the fear overwhelming him: crimson red eyes were watching them among the leaves. Another group of Mightyenas!

"Shit, an ambush!" he exclaimed. Because of fear, he had forgotten about their strategy for catching their prey. Another howls and growls behind them announced them that the other group finally arrived. They were stuck between the two hungry groups of Pokemon. This time, there was no escape.

"Ash!" a shout was heard, not far from them. "Where could he go, Piplup?" Ash startled. _'Oh my God! Dawn!' _With all that pandemonium, Ash didn't realize that they got very close to their camp. Dawn and Brock were woken up by the noise and they noticed Ash was missing. One by one, the Mightyenas turned their heads in the direction of the sound. Paul looked at them; they were looking away, but they were glancing at them regularly.

"Dawn!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. "Don't come!"

"Why?" came the answer. "Ash! Ash, where are you?" In a brief second, Paul pulled Ash in a bush. Taken by surprise by the sudden apparition of a third person, the Mightyenas didn't notice.

"Why did you called her?" he whispered. "She'll wonder what you were doing in the forest."

"She won't have time to wonder what I was doing if I leave her alone." Ash took a deep breath. "Go! I'll help her."

Paul sneaked out of the bush, running back in the forest. The Mightyenas were looking at another bush now. A feminine figure appeared from that bush, looking around. "Ash?"

"Piplup!" the penguin-like Pokemon screeched as the girl let out a scream.

"Dawn!" Ash sprinted towards her. Confused well and truly, the Mightyena began to growl, but they seemed to get home really fast. With a single spring, a Mightyena was near Ash. Ash found himself lying on his back with the huge Pokemon on his chest. Ash's pupils dilated in terror He could feel its breath hit his face. His hands tightened around its cervix, trying desperately to keep its fangs away from his neck. Somewhere near him, a scream announced him that Dawn has been attacked too. _'It's going to end soon!' _Ash said to himself, feeling his arms growing weak and numb.

"Pip-Pip-Piplup!" was what Ash heard before the weight upon his chest was lifted. "Thank you, Piplup!" he said. Dawn crawled next to him. Ash cringed at the sight of the blood on Dawn's leg. She had been hurt because of him. He shouldn't have accepted to go in the forest with Paul, but it was too late for regrets now.

Ash saw a Mightyena approach Dawn, attracted by the blood oozing from her wound. He jumped in front of her. His leg shot by reflex, kicking the Pokemon in the head. The Mightyena shook its head furiously before jumping at Ash, who closed his eyes.

"Pika-CHU!!!!" Ash's eyes flew open. The Mightyena got hit by the powerful thunderbolt launched by his Pokemon.

"Ash! Dawn!" It was Brock.

"Brock!" Ash shouted. "Alright, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"And you, Piplup, use BubbleBeam!" The Mightyenas were scattered by the powerful thunderbolts and bubbles. They began to retreat slowly in the bushes. Ash raised his head, listening to their furious growls and howls.

"It's over!"

--

Paul stumbled in his camp, breathing heavily. "Torterra?" said the huge grass Pokemon, looking at his trainer's ripped clothes and at the unconscious Honchkrow with its red eyes. Paul stood up, examining Honchkrow. One of the wings had a weird angle and the feathers were twisted in odd ways. Blood was pouring from a wound, staining the feathers. Paul looked at his hands: they were stained with blood too. He sighed. He had to take it to a Pokemon Centre. Not that he cared about Honchkrow, but he wanted it to be ready for the next battle so it had to recover quickly.

--

In his tent, Ash lay down with his arms beneath his head, trying to recover after the shock as Brock was bandaging Dawn.

"It's not that bad." the former gym leader said. "It will heal." Ash sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dawn!" he said. The bluenette sat bolt upright, scowling at him.

"What on Earth were you doing in the forest alone, Ash Ketchum?" Ash stood up as well.

"Hey, I'm not in the mood for an interrogation." he said.

Ash knew that the reason why he was in the forest would shock them more than that encounter with the pack of Mightyena. It was by a hair to reveal his secret and to get killed, and, the worst, he had put his friends in danger, too. He turned to his head, listening to the distant howls of the Mightyena.

'_I hope Paul's okay.'_

--

**What do you think?**

**My parents are sending me to my grandparents this Sunday, so I'll take a break and I won't update for one or two weeks. I'm sorry.**

**Reviews are welcome! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I have postponed my departure, so I decided to post another chapter this week.**

**Chapter 3**

**--**

'_Ash let out a horrified scream when his back hit the ground roughly, shaking every organ inside of him. The heavy, big paw of the grey Pokemon kept him from standing up by pressing his chest painfully. He gasped, turning his head to his side. Through his half-closed eyelids he could see the slim silhouette of a purple-haired boy. He was standing next to him, motionless, like a statue, watching the raven-haired boy struggling in vain to escape._

"_Help…help me, please!" Ash whispered, every word that he spoke taking an extraordinary effort, consuming his strength and bringing him slowly to unconsciousness. The purple-haired closed his onyx eyes before turning around, leaving him there, lying on the ground._

"_Paul…" Ash's voice cracked. A gasp escaped his dry lips as sharp fangs pierced the tanned skin of his neck, tearing the white meat and splashing the leaves with warm blood. He coughed for the last time before everything around him became more and more blurry.'_

Ash sat bolt upright, panting loudly. His hand flew to his neck, massaging the soft skin. The nightmare seemed so terribly real. He could still feel the fangs of the beast pressed against his throat. It was giving him Goosebumps. But what affected him the most was Paul. He was haunted by that stoned, careless expression. Would Paul leave him like this? In fact, he didn't seem to stop him last night when he decided to stay and help Dawn. He left him there between the two groups of Mightyena. This left a puzzlement inside Ash's head, which was bringing an old question: does he really care?

Ash looked around the tent; it was empty. The others have already woken up and probably they were eating breakfast. Surprisingly enough, he was not hungry. He picked his clothes and changed before getting out of the tent. The sun had already risen and it was shining like a huge torch among the foamy clouds. Brock and Dawn were eating at the camp table. Another wave of guilt hit him when he saw the bandage on Dawn's leg.

"Ash!" she exclaimed. "Come and eat."

"Pikachu!" said the electric rodent, happy to see his trainer.

"I'm not hungry." he said. Everyone, human and Pokemon, gasped.

"Ash, are you okay?" Brock asked, looking anxiously at his old friend. Something was up, that was for sure.

"Of course I am!" he lied, forcing a fake smile on his lips. "How's your leg?" he asked Dawn.

"It's okay, Ash, it's healing. No need to worry!" Ash smiled, this time genuinely.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"We're going to Leaf Town." (**A/N: I invented it and yes, I know it is a lame name.)**

--

The Leaf Town's Pokemon Center was almost empty. Ash and co. went to Nurse Joy to get some rooms to stay at night.

"Oh, Nurse Joy!" Brock said, kneeling in front of the pink-haired woman. "It's been so long that I haven't seen your gorgeous smile!" A "croaaa" was what he heard before he collapsed under the force of the Poison Jab. Ash smiled embarrassed as Croagunk was dragging Brock away from Nurse Joy.

"We need some rooms to stay tonight." Ash told her. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Yes, my dear, here are the keys from rooms…" but Ash wasn't paying attention to her anymore. He was looking at a purple-haired boy leaning against the wall, on the other side of the hall. Paul. But what was he doing there? Then he remembered: Honchkrow had been wounded badly last night.

Paul raised his head suddenly, looking straight at Ash with an annoyed expression on his handsome face. Ash turned his head to Nurse Joy, remembering about his dream and what he had been thinking about that morning. Could it be true? Could Paul not care at all? He frowned. He had to talk to him.

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash called the blue-haired coordinator, throwing her the keys. "Why don't you go and find the rooms till I get our baggage.

"Ok, Ash!" She left, running on the corridor and up the stairs. Much to Ash's dismay, Brock, no longer under the effects of the Poison Jab, approached him.

"Can I help you with the baggage?" He asked, but Ash shook his head quickly.

"No, thanks! You can go with Dawn." Ash watched the dark-skinned older man disappear upstairs. He turned around and took a deep breath, walking towards Paul. The trainer saw him approaching and he lowered his head, focusing on the white tiles of the floor.

"Hey, Paul." was the first thing Ash said.

"Hn!" he didn't bother looking up to him. Ash noticed that and began to feel disappointed.

"So you brought Honchkrow to the hospital." he continued. "It's a good thing to concern about your Pokemon." he bit his bottom lip. He shouldn't have said that. He watched Paul push himself off the wall and scowl at him.

"Don't give me that!" he barked at him. "I brought Honchkrow here because I need him for my next battle. I don't give a damn!" he turned to leave, but he was stopped by Ash's voice.

"Just like you don't care about me." he had said. He was so stupid, thinking that Paul would care about him. He cared about him like he cared about his Pokemon. Keeping them alive because he needed them, and then throwing them away. He had the answer now.

Paul looked at him coldly. He didn't see that coming. He looked around the hall: it was empty. He had only one way to save the day. Grabbing the front of Ash's jacket, he captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Surprised, Ash let out a light moan and threw his arms around Paul's neck. Paul's soft tongue licked his bottom lip and slipped inside his hot mouth, exploring every inch of it, roughly and possessively. Ash broke the kiss and unzipped Paul's jacket quickly, throwing it aside. Paul smirked. Ash was so easy to manipulate. This washed away every doubt from his little head.

Ash forced the blue sweater over Paul's head, hand trailing down from his muscled chest to his flat abdomen and stopping at the waistband of his pants.

"You like what you see, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I do." Ash said in a seductive voice. Paul removed his baseball cap and ran a hand through his soft ebony hair as Ash placed his wet mouth over his right nipple, sucking and biting at it wildly. Paul's fist clenched in Ash's black hair, moaning in ecstasy. "Ash!" Ash smirked against the pale skin of Paul's chest and moved to the other hard nipple, rubbing it with his hand. He watched satisfied the trainer from Veilstone arching his back, waves of pleasure hitting him as he was working. They were so busy that they didn't hear the rushed steps on the stairs.

"Ash, what takes you so…" the voice faded away. Ash's mind blocked. He swallowed hard, turning his head in the direction of the voice, afraid of what he'll see. Dawn was standing there, an expression of pure shock printed on her face.

"Ash…"

--

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm officially back from Kogălniceanu. Also, I want to say a warm 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed, especially KaiHiwatarixTakaoKinomiyaFan.**

**Chapter 4**

**--**

Ash began to wonder if he was awake or he hasn't woken up from that nightmare yet. The tension was so dense that it was almost material, pressing upon his chest. When was this going to end?

"Dawn…" he began, but the blue-haired girl cut him short.

"Ash…What's…What on Earth is going on here?" yeah, like Ash's tousled hair and a topless Paul wasn't illuminating enough. In the meantime, Paul picked his sweater from the floor and pulled it on. "How could you, Ash?" Ash looked at her, completely off the beam. He could make up a plausible excuse to save appearances. But he couldn't think of a plausible excuse, since the appearances were too probative. They got caught, and it was his entire fault. He cocked his eye at Paul.

Paul sensed Ash's nervousness. He crossed his arms. He had to save his pride. If there was something that Paul really cared about, it was his pride. And he wouldn't do anything to smear it, not even help the person he called 'lover' for months. Moreover, it was between Ash and his friends. He waved to Ash.

"I'm going to let you two carry on with your little conversation." he smirked towards Dawn and exited the hall. Ash watched the door close behind him with sorrow dancing into his eyes. What he feared the most had happened. Paul left him. His stupid pride seemed to be more important than him. He didn't care. He didn't know what he has just done. He had shattered Ash's heart into million little pieces. Ash blinked fast to keep his tears from falling. Crying in front of Dawn wasn't the best solution.

"Ash…" He felt the coordinator grab his elbow softly. He wanted to push her away, to hit her, to make her feel the pain he was feeling now. He wanted to scream and blame her for what happened, but he couldn't. He just let her to lead him upstairs.

--

"Ash, how long has this been happening?" Just like he though, Dawn led him to Brock's room. Trapped inside, Ash let himself fall on the bed. He was feeling tired, both physically and psychically. He wanted Brock to leave him, but he wouldn't. Brock wanted to know what happened.

"Months, Brock." he said, shaking his legs nervously and looking at the door, like he expected Paul to come back to him. But he wouldn't come. He wouldn't ever come back. Ash wiped quickly the tear rolling on his cheek with his sleeve, before Brock could see it. "I don't understand." he continued. Brock turned his head towards him. "So what if I'm not straight. Is it wrong that I don't like girls, like you do?"

Brock frowned, straightening his back. "The problem is not your orientation." his fist tightened inside his pocket. "It's about Paul."

"What about Paul?" Ash said, a little louder. "What's the problem?" Brock crossed his arms, his back turned on Ash. He had to find a way to tell him, without hurting his feelings.

"He's not right for you." he said calmly, without looking at Ash. Ash stood up suddenly, clenching his fist. He hated Brock's calmness, stubbornness. He wished that he was in his place, to see how he's feeling, what he went through before starting to reprove him. It was getting on his nerves.

"And would you deign to tell me what's wrong?" he shouted towards the breeder. "Why do you all act like I have done something wrong?"

Brock didn't even flinch when his old friend raised his voice at him. He expected this kind of reaction. Ash was too dense to see what was wrong with their relation. He was too implied to realize and this was going to hurt him later. It was going to break his heart, but he had to bring him back to reality before it was too late. He turned around slowly, facing the teenager.

"Ash, I know this is hurting you, but it's obvious that Paul doesn't care about you." Ash clenched his fist so hard that his nails sank deep into his palm and his whole arm was shaking. What did Brock know about their relation? Nothing! He has just found out half an hour ago and he was already jumping to conclusions. He took a step towards the older man.

"You don't know anything!" he snapped. "Paul cares about me." but the words sounded weird, like somebody else spoke them, not him. A hint of doubt flashed in his mind. Half an hour ago he was thinking the same thing as Brock. Everything seemed so obvious, just like he said. Now, it became clearer that the breeder was right. He hated to admit, but he was right. And Brock seemed to lose his patience.

"Ash, I know Paul very well." he said. "He's using you." Ash lowered his head. His friend's words cut through him like a sharp knife, leaving an open, bleeding wound behind. He was right. Paul confirmed this. He left him today; he chose to save his pride. He meant nothing to him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks ceaselessly. He didn't wipe them this time. Why wiping away tears that you can't deny? His sobs filled the room and he let himself fall on the bed again. He felt Brock sat beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Ash." he could only nod and swallow hard.

'_Oh my God! Why is everything so fucked up today?'_

--

**Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 5

It was raining. Delicate drops were hitting the windows lightly, the wind blowing gently through the drenched leaves of the linden trees. Ash sighed, turning his head to look outside the window. Small raindrops were caressing the glass down their way to the windowsill; they looked like tears. Everything was still fresh in his mind; those unwanted memories refused to fade away. He remembered everything: how Paul left him with Dawn after she saw them together, all the things Brock had said. He couldn't believe it ended so suddenly, so unexpected, after all those months, after all what happened between them. Or maybe, there hasn't been something between them. Just acting.

The door creaked open and Ash turned his head suddenly. Deep inside of him, it still gleamed a tiny, almost inexistent shred of hope that Paul would get back. The hope printed on his face features morphed into disappointment as the young coordinator entered the room shyly, closing the door slowly behind her. Ash turned his head to the window to hide the tears adorning his beautiful brown eyes.

"Ash…" she began. Ash didn't want to hear anything from her. He didn't need her soothing words; they didn't have the power to calm him anyway; but he was appreciating that she was trying to rip him away from this depressed mood. Her attempts were useless, unfortunately.

"Please, Ash, you can't stay this way forever. You have to carry on." It was easy for her to speak. Ash's eyebrows furrowed slightly. She had never been through something like this. She had no idea what it felt like, how damn painful it was. _'God, why me?'_

"Look, Dawn." He said, facing the blue-haired girl. "I really appreciate what you're trying to do but it's not gonna work . Just…give me time." His voice faded at the last sentence. Time is able to heal most of the wounds. Time washes away the flaws of the past, just like water washes away the stains. He would forget everything about Paul, he would forget about all the pain he caused. His image was going to blur, his voice would no longer echo through his head. _'Dawn's right. It's going to be better this way.'_

"Oh, Ash!" Dawn cried out, wrapping her arms around Ash's back, pulling him into a tight, warm hug. "I'm so sorry!" Ash caressed the top of her head awkwardly, his fingers running through her dark blue hair.

"It's okay, Dawn." He lied. "Everything is going to be okay."

--

Paul slammed the door of his room angrily, spraying the blue carpet with white lime powder. That fucking bitch! He kicked the foot of the bed, only to gain a sharp pain throbbing through his toe. Idiots like her should be hanged, or at least kept in a cage, away from sane people.

And Ash? Why didn't he tell her to fuck off urgently? Oh, right! It's that stupid, useless thing called friendship. He sat down on the bed, rubbing his forehead furiously. He couldn't believe that he had lowered himself so much. They shouldn't have known; it had to be a secret. His fist connected with the mattress.

He remembered very well how he was feeling before. He was unstable. He didn't understand his own feelings. He knew Ash was something special since their first meeting, but he wouldn't ever admit that he was falling for him. Ash was losing his temper very easy around him, he was distracted. He was acting entirely different around him, and Paul noticed this. Something was blossoming inside his rival's heart. A strong feeling called love.

For the first time, he was feeling confident. He remembered the first time he ran his fingers through his thick black hair, the first time he had touched his silky, tanned skin. He remembered the first time they kissed. Their lips had touched shyly, softly in a light, tender kiss which made Paul's head spin, dizzy, butterflies struggling inside his stomach. He remembered how his unsure hands have taken off his clothes, revealing his little, slender body. His tanned skin looked so soft and his toned chest and abdomen looked like they belonged to a Greek god. Paul closed his eyes tightly. It had been burning so intensely inside him, but he never confessed it.

Love. He had never said 'I love you'. He had never admitted it. Admitting it would only make him weak, and weakness was what he despised the most at Ash. He stood up, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets. Ash cared very much about him, he could tell that. Maybe he just wanted to hear that from his mouth.

He was feeling guilty. Dignity was all he cared about then. Now, he was realizing that Ash must have been hurt. He cared. He really cared.

Paul turned around sharply and reached for the door handle, but stopped as soon as he touched the cold metal. _'Great, now I'm being really pathetic. He's got friends to comfort him.' _He got back and sat on the edge of the bed. But maybe he didn't want his friends. Maybe he wanted him to be there and comfort him, to wrap his arms around his shoulders and whisper to him how much he loves him. He shook his head and stood up again.

'_What's gotten into me?' _He wanted so hard to subdue this feeling, lying himself that he had it under control. He closed his onyx eyes tightly. _'I do. I love him.'_ He stormed out of the room without closing the door behind him. He had to find him.

Ash rummaged through his knapsack until he found a book with dark green covers. He took it when he left his home, thinking that he would read when he'd get bored, but he had never opened it. It was going to help him now.

Paul stopped in front of the door of Ash's room and listened. He could hear the rustle of the pages; Ash was alone. He raised his hand, but did not knock; he hesitated. He didn't know what Ash's reaction would be. Would he forgive him? Would he kick him out? Now or never.

He knocked. Ash glanced towards the other side of the door, lowering the book. No longer illusions. It must be Brock or Dawn to ask if he needs anything. "Come in." he said.

Paul opened the door slightly, his eyes falling on the boy which was lying on the bed. He didn't expect him to come, he could tell that from the shocked, surprised expression on his face.

"Paul?" _'Everything is going to be okay.'_

--

**Paul got back to Ash! Stay tuned!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 6

**--**

Ash jumped out of the bed, looking incredulously at Paul. He had been hoping that he would get back all this time, but now, when he was seeing him in his doorframe, he couldn't believe it. Paul was still gripping the handle tightly; he didn't know what to say. He had never been so good at comforting.

"Why are you here?" Paul cringed at Ash's cold voice, but he closed the door and walked towards him.

"I…I'm sorry." He said, but there was something in his tone that was denying this, and Ash observed. A simple 'I'm sorry' couldn't convince him.

"No, you don't." Ash said, pointing his finger at him. "If you'd care about me, you wouldn't have left me. Your pride is more important than me. If you didn't love me, why did you accept to be with me? Oh, I understand now: you just wanted to poke fun at me and hurt me, that's all!" Paul listened to what Ash said head down, looking at the wooden floor. So this is what Ash thought. Well, he didn't know what he had been feeling in the beginning, how insecure, how confused he was, and how grimly he had been fighting to keep every feeling from showing.

He had been scared. He hasn't felt like this for anyone before. "Ash, I understand how you were feeling…" Ash cut him short, gesticulating hotly. He was emanating anger. He wanted to tell many things to him; he wanted to hurt Paul as much as he had hurt him.

"No, you don't." he repeated. "You have no idea how I was feeling." Paul was slowly losing his patience. He caught Ash's right arm, squeezing it hard until Ash let out a small yelp of pain and stood still.

"No, you have no idea how I was feeling." Paul said angrily, tightening his grip on Ash's arm, fingers digging into his tanned skin. Ash struggled against him, but useless. "I," he took a small pause, "loved you all this time." He couldn't believe he was saying that. "I was just too scared and smug to admit." He gritted his teeth. His pride had been broken, but, surprisingly, he didn't care. He was feeling really good, now that he finally confessed what he had been keeping inside for months.

Ash looked into his eyes. Deep inside him, he knew he was right, but he was afraid of falling into another trap. Paul let go of his arm and Ash rubbed gently the place where he gripped him.

"I don't know what to say." He said, avoiding Paul's look. He wasn't sure what to do: trust him or not.

"Don't say anything." Paul said, stretching his hand and cupping his cheek. Ash raised his head to see a smile, a genuine, love-filled smile forming on Paul's usually frozen face. His face drew closer and closer until their lips touched, but it felt different now. It was meaning more than it meant before. Paul's arms wrapped around Ash's small waist, pulling him into a warm embrace. Ash ran his fingers through Paul's thick, mauve hair.

"I love you, Paul." He murmured, closing his brown eyes.

"I love you too, Ash." Their lips met each other again, but the sound of the door opening burst their bubble. Ash turned his head to see an angry Brock standing in the doorframe, arms crossed.

"What on Earth is going on there?"

--

**Reviews are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 7

Brock frowned at the two teenagers. He couldn't believe Ash was so naïve. Certainly Paul have been fooling him again, telling him he's sorry and stuff, and Ash foolishly believed him. His delusive words have put a veil above Ash's eyes so he couldn't see the deception hidden beneath them. Brock was about to rip off this veil and show his friend the truth.

Ash watched him approach him, mouth slightly open. He had never seen Brock so angry before, boiling inside him, ready to burst. He felt Paul's arms fall from around his waist.

"Why did you get back? Brock said scornfully, looking at Paul like he was a disgusting insect which must be crushed. "You think it's funny to play around with his feelings, don't you."

Paul looked several seconds at him, wordless. Then, a smirk blossomed into the corner of his lips. That moron was completely clueless.

"I…" he tried to explain himself, but Brock cut him off immediately. He misunderstood his smirk as a positive answer to his question.

"Do you even know how much he suffered?" he asked, his voice getting even louder, leaning more into Paul. Paul didn't back off, looking straight at the older man's face.

"I know, but…" Brock cut him off again. He was determined to keep him from saying anything that would poison Ash's mind more. He lied enough to him.

"But what? You were too much of a prideful bastard to soothe him. You were afraid that your pride would be smeared if me and Dawn would find out what's going on." Ash watched them in awe. What to believe? Brock was his old friend, he knew him since he was little. He knew he was wise and he was always right, but now he had a doubt. He was looking straight forward. He refused to recognize there actually was another part of Paul. He wasn't giving a second chance. And Paul. Inside him, he knew he meant it when he said he cares. He looked him in the eyes, and they were sincere. The feeling of their last kiss and the way he embraced him meant more than they meant before.

Right now, he didn't need Brock, or other friends, to take a right decision. "Brock, stop. Let him explain." Brock turned his head towards him.

"No, Ash. He had lied enough to you." Ash could tell Paul was getting more and more nervous. His left fist was tightened and his onyx eyes were looking fiercely at the breeder.

"But…" Ash began.

"Shut up, Ash!" Brock roared and Ash's eyes widened. What happened to his friend? He had never been rude to him or told him to shut up. His head dropped, looking blankly at the floor. He didn't like how things turned out. Everything went out of control and it was his entire fault. He should have never told Paul what he was feeling for him. He shouldn't have agreed to keep their relationship secret, without telling his friends. He knew from the beginning it wasn't going to turn out good. And look what it came to.

Paul's anger reached the maximum level. He may have expected Brock to not trust him, but he couldn't let him say anything bad to Ash. In a brief second, he pushed the breeder hard.

"Don't say this to him!" he shouted. Brock stumbled backwards, taken by surprise. He regained his equilibrium and sneered at the Veilstone trainer.

"Huh? What about when you were calling him pathetic and things?" Paul stomped his foot into the wooden floor. He had lost his patience. He wanted to make that short-minded see the truth, listen to him, let him explain what was going on.

"For goodness sake, I'm sorry!" He exploded. "I'm sorry for everything I said to him, I'm sorry for making him feel bad, I'm sorry for everything I have done! Are you happy now?" he shouted angrily, gesticulating hotly. Brock stared at him.

"What did you say?" he asked, like he hasn't heard the screams which almost shook the windows of the Pokémon Center.

"I said I'm sorry." Paul repeated, quieter now. Brock looked at him intensely, like he was trying to see inside his soul to see if he had said the truth, or it was just another lie.

"Brock." Ash said softly. "I trust him. I know he cares about me." Brock's head lowered. He felt a wave of guilt overwhelm him. Was it possible? Could Paul say the truth? Everything seemed so twisted, so wrong inside his head. But maybe he was the one misjudging.

"Then, I guess I have to apologize too." He said. Paul bit his tongue to prevent himself to say anything bitter to the breeder, but Ash just smiled.

"Don't worry." He said. "I know you are just trying to protect me." Brock nodded.

"Well, I have just exaggerated a bit." He stretched his hand towards Paul. Paul grimaced, but shook hands with Brock.

"Friends?" the former gym leader asked.

"Friends." Ash smiled. It was finally over. His arms wrapped around Paul's neck, his lips finding their way to his ones. They touched softly and both of the boys closed their eyes, enjoying every second of that wonderful moment. They were interrupted by a disgusted sound coming from the doorframe. They glared at Brock.

"Just one thing." He said. "Don't do this in front of me, okay?" Everyone burst out laughing, even Paul. He was, for the first time in his life, happy. He had finally found his place.

--

**The End**

**I'm smiling like an idiot right now :)) I hope you liked it!**

**Tomorrow is my birthday!!!!!!! I'll finally turn 14 yay!!!! A review would be a perfect present :D**

**Until next time!**

**Bianca**


End file.
